Overgrowth
by Basched
Summary: There's some hair issues. Becker/Matt slash.


_Author's Note: Another birthday fic that I forgot to post up. Doh! A little Primeval_denial injoke in this fic too. _

* * *

"Jesus, Matt!"

The tone of Becker's voice woke Matt suddenly from a pleasant slumber and he turned his head to the man lying next to him, to see what the problem was. Before Matt could ask what was wrong, Becker rose up and straddled him. His warm hands clutched at either side of Matt's face and an aroused hardness squeezed against Matt's thigh causing Matt to hiss and grin with pleasure. The fluttering waves of ecstasy ebbed through his entire body and his hands instinctively grabbed hold of Becker's arse, squeezing each buttock as he ground his hips up against him.

"I could make you say that again." He leaned up, beckoning for a kiss but Becker didn't respond to it at all, he was scowling at something. "What? What's wrong?"

"Your eyebrows are like hedges!"

"_What?"_

Matt dropped his hands away from Becker's rear and glared up at the younger man in confusion. _His eyebrows were-what? _ This was not the response Matt was hoping for.

For the past week since this new relationship had begun, they had been virtually inseparable and the sex was constant, vigorous and always ended in the pair of them passing out in a dazed heap sapped of all their energy.

Waking up was different. The two of them were woken either by a good morning kiss from the other, a playful slap on the arse or a gratifying warm mouth or hand to bring on that first arousal of the day. On occasion there were the less than pleasant ways, an unexpected belch in the face, a knee in the groin, an elbow in the ribs and yes the waft from the first fart of the day…but the comment on the eyebrows was a bit…bizarre

"What are you talking about?" Matt groaned.

Becker leaned in close, shifting his body down so they were more level, and brushed a couple of fingers across Matt's eyebrows. He tugged a pinch full of hair with distaste and it didn't please Matt one bit, who punched him hard on the arm.

"Your eyebrows!" Becker ignored the punch, yawned and then grinned goofily. "They're huge! They're absolutely massive!"

"Are you kidding me?" Matt tried to tip Becker off him, but Becker was having none of it for his knees gripped tightly at Matt's sides. "This from a man who has a ferret clinging to his chest?"

"You never complained about my chest hair before."

"You never said anything about my eyebrows before! What the hell, Becker?"

"They're attached to your face! They're…they're massive! I think something has to be done," Becker chuckled, "or else I'm going to have to quarantine all three of you!"

Matt closed his eyes. This was really not happening.

"Honestly Matt, these things look dangerous!" Becker said, trying not to smirk any more.

Matt snarled. Why was he purposely ruining this moment?

"For the love of god, they're just fucking eyebrows, Becker! They don't have names, y'know!"

Becker let out a low dirty chuckle.

Oh dear god. Matt opened his eyes and the smirk on Becker's face said it all.

Becker had named his eyebrows.

Was there no end to this man's tormenting?

Apparently not.

Instead of gently easing into their usual morning bout of foreplay , Becker used his thumb and forefinger to pinch at a tuft of Matt's eyebrows. Then he pulled sharply and viciously.

"OW!"

Matt jerked hard and tried to throw Becker off, but instead Becker turned them into a roll so he was once again on top. He laughed triumphantly and plucked several more tufts of hair. Matt exclaimed loudly and rubbed at the soreness above his eye.

"You are such a wuss!" cried Becker, so giddy with hysterics. "Come on! Let me do the rest!"

Becker laughed some more and attempted to try again, but Matt slapped his hands away and wriggled beneath him to try and get out. As that didn't work, he then turned his head from side to side to prevent Becker from getting a hold on any more.

"Will you keep still?"

"I don't want my fucking eye brows plucked, Becker! Gerroff!"

Matt's hands grabbed hold of Becker's arms and the two began to struggle, to scrap and fight like boys. It was only when they fell off the bed with a hard thud—Matt taking the brunt of it and Becker's weight—that the fight came to an end. Becker murmured and laughed an apology against Matt's mouth as he kissed him and for a while, Matt was happy to accept his apology.

He allowed the kiss to continue, he allowed Becker to touch him, stroke him and rub against him. He allowed Becker to do all the things that made his toes curl, that made him pant like a dog in heat, all the while feeling the caress and scratches of the hairs of Becker's chest against his skin.

Matt was more than willing to let it go further, but one of his hands put a stop to that. His fingers, which had been clawing at the tight curls on Becker's chest, scraped through the dark strands and over Becker's nipples before he grabbed a handful of thick coarse hair and pulled.

"OW! Matt!"

Matt grinned.

Payback was so lovely.

His joy was short lived as Becker laughed it off, kissed Matt briefly on the nose and gave him a playful slap on his leg as he got up. Matt watched with confusion and intrigue as Becker then strutted to the bedroom door. He was mesmerised by the slight wobble of Becker's arse, but confused as to why he was finding this all so amusing.

"Come on, future boy." Becker beckoned. "If it bothers you so much we can trim Declan and Rufus in the shower."

"Trim? Declan and Rufus? What the hell? Is that what you call my eyebrows? _Seriously?_"

Becker only laughed some more and leaned against the door frame.

"Actually, blame Jess."

"Jess named my eyebrows?"

"There was a vote. Everyone else liked hers the best."

"A vote? Are you telling me that everyone at the ARC knows about this?"

"Sure. Even Lester."

This was just not fair. Okay, so his eyebrows were a little overgrown, but there was no need to name them, surely! He looked up at Becker and just hated that smirk plastered on his face. Jess may have named them and everyone else had joined in, but it was Becker who had started it. He knew it.

Matt did think that maybe a little trim might help.

"Fine…but sex first."

"Fine."

* * *

"Oh my god! What happened, guys?" asked Abby. The long painful silence after that uncomfortable briefing went on for too long and the tension between the two team leaders was unbearable to watch.

Becker didn't want to talk about it. Matt certainly didn't.

"I'm going to be in my office." Matt said nothing further and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

There was another long agonising silence, no one could utter a word for Becker's look of shame and distress was too heart breaking. Eventually, it was Jess who spoke up, taking hold of Becker's hand and gently stroking it with hers.

"What did you do to Declan and Rufus?" she asked. Connor snorted with laughter.

"Isn't it obvious?" Becker sneered. "There was a slight mishap. It was an accident."

"They'll grow back. Don't worry." Jess wrapped her arms around Becker in a hug. "You two will be fine. You and Matt will be all lovey dovey again, just you see."

Becker wasn't sure. He shook his head and pulled out of the hug. Then slowly, he lifted up his shirt, revealing a smooth bare torso. Jess gasped. Connor laughed again.

Abby and Emily had to turn away to hide their own smiles.

"Oh no! George! Matt killed George?"

Becker snarled and took off the cap he had been wearing.

"Oh mate! No!" Even Connor couldn't laugh at this now.

Where there had once been a head of immaculate and beautifully styled jet black hair, there was now a scalp with short dark bristles


End file.
